Fix Me
by BakaKoneko-chan3
Summary: A lot has changed for the aliens since they left Earth, the same for the mews, and mistakes must be fixed. Its so much netter than it sounds honestly.
1. Prolog

**Fix Me**

'Are we there yet?'

'No Kisshu.'

'Hmpf.'

A sigh could be heard rising from the eldest alien, Pai. For once, it wasn't the midget Taruto who was being a pain; it was Kisshu, whose lack of patience was warring at everyone.

'Kisshu just go and get some sleep or something, I'll wake you when we land.' Pai's voice remained flat and monotone as he continued to busy himself with the ships control. It was Kisshu's turn to sigh now as he teleported to his room to attempt to get some rest.

I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on; well, after ten months the alien trio are returning to Earth. After restoring their planet with the Mew aqua, the elders got suspicious as to how everything worked out on Earth, and after rifling through the boys' minds they uncovered Kisshu's feelings for a human, Taruto's befriending of one and Pai's killings. Kisshu and Taruto were exiled but Pai faced a much bigger problem: execution. Killing a child of Cyniclonia (A/N: no idea how to spell it ha?) is one of the worst crimes one could commit, so, after being sentenced the boys made a run for it, stealing a ship and jetting off to Earth; their last hope.

Pai sat alone at the controls, Taruto -like Kisshu- had gone to bed a few hours ago. He had never been a very compassionate person but he never really saw himself as a killer; especially that of his own brother, a child. Taruto had told him many times that he forgave him, and it wasn't his fault because Deep Blue was brain washing him, but even so Pai felt guilty; he should have been strong enough to resist brainwash like he was trained to, and that's still no excuse for murdering your own brother as the elders had said. He knew he'd never forgive himself, never escape the guilt...

His thoughts were interrupted by a blip on the ships radar: Earth. They were almost there. Pai leaned back and allowed himself a rare smile, but only a small one. Maybe, just maybe, they would be safe, happy.

'KISSHU! WAKE UP!' The green haired teen was rudely awakened some time later by some runt banging on his door and screaming at the top of his lungs.

'Whaddya want?' Groggy, he opened his eyes and attempted to get up, but only managed roll to the edge of his bed.

'What do you mean "what do i want?" We've landed baka get up!' Taruto's voice was heavily tainted with excitement and slight annoyance thanks to his lazy, definitely-not-a-morning-person brother. He let these words sink in, then Kish sat bolt upright.

'I'm up!' He tumbled out of bed and rummaged around in his messy room trying to find some clothes, wanting to leave as soon as possible. _I'm finally going to get to see her, Ichigo! My Koneko-chan._ His fond smile curved into his trademark smirk as memories of the human he loved flitted through his mind. Oh how he missed her; her smile, her laugh, the look of her hair and the colour or her eyes...

'Goddamn it Kisshu, hurry uuppp!' An almost forgotten Taruto whined outside the door as the teen floated over. He swung the door open and scowled at the runt.

'Someone eager today,' he teased, smirk returning once again 'someone you want to see?' The child flushed red and glared at his brother angrily,

'N-no! Shut up jus-just- come on!' He teleported off quickly, leaving a chuckling Kisshu in his wake.

When Kisshu finally landed in the main room of the ship, he found Pai faffing around with truce plans and what not. The purple hair teen looked up at him and said,

'As soon as I'm done we can leave, I'd advise trying the cafe first as I believe they should be closing for the night.' Kisshu nodded in response and sat stiffly in mid air, the air around him was practically buzzing with anticipation. _This should be interesting..._


	2. Ichigo's Downfall

**Ichigo's Downfall**

Finally they were ready. Kisshu took a breath to steady his excitement, and then phased out, rippling through the seams of space and landing on the clean, tiled floor of Cafe Mew Mew- and narrowly missed getting hit with a glass bottle.

'What the f-?!' Kisshu stopped when he noticed who threw it – Lettuce. She was apparently alone in the cafe, her cheeks were red and tear stained and her eyes puffy, she wobbled on her legs but was steadied by Pai before she could fall.

'Mew Lettuce, are you-? You're drunk!' Exclaimed Pai as he stared at her in shock-or as shocked as Pai can get. She hiccupped and let out a strangled sob as Pai helped her sit on one of the cafe chairs. He looked up at Kisshu, who was pretty confused and said,

'Can you get her some coffee? It'll help.'

Kisshu snapped out of it and nodded; teleporting to the kitchen to make some coffee. When he landed he noticed a small glass cabinet in the corner was wide open and a few empty bottles lay discarded on the floor. Upon closer inspection he found it full of bottles similar to the one tossed at him moments before, all containing deep honey coloured liquid. _That explains where Lettuce got the alcohol from. _He sighed and closed the cabinet carefully, and continued his task of making coffee. _God it's been a while since I last had coffee... _random memories of drinking coffee he'd stolen from supermarkets flashed through his mind as he stirred the rich liquid in the cup and he smiled, finding he missed even the simplest of things from this planet.

He teleported back and handed the cup to Pai who set it on the table in front of a seemingly calmer Lettuce. She smiled slightly in thanks and wrapped her small hands around the warm china, then looked back at Pai shyly.

'I'm sorry.' She said shakily.

'Stop apologising.' Pai replied firmly, earning a weak smile and a nod from the girl in front of him.

'I suppose you want to know what's going on.' She sounded grim, making the extra terrestrials very wary of what was to come.

'Yes, if you could.'

Pai took a seat next to her, followed by Kish and very quiet Taruto. Once everyone was settled, the distressed Mew took a deep breath and closed her crystal blue eyes. She spoke more to herself than anyone else.

'Well, it all started after the final battle. Everybody was messed up, I mean the world was falling apart around us then our enemies became our allies. I guess Mint and Zakuro handled it better than the rest of us, as did Ryou and Keiichiro but they knew more than we did half the time, they kind of knew what to expect. But the rest of us? Not so good. Pudding was still as loud and bouncy as usual but any time Taruto was mention she just look so sad, and she refused to speak about you Pai. We all tried reasoning with her but...I guess she just needed someone to blame more than anything. I'm okay I suppose, I have good friends whom I can rely on if needed, and the key to moving on is just to get on with life, right?'

She opened her eyes and swallowed thickly, she knew she was probably slurring her words like the drunken idiot she was but she didn't care. She sipped her coffee in the hopes of calming her fuzzy brain before continuing.

'Ichigo had the worst of it though. She just wasn't herself anymore; she talked to me a lot about how she felt guilty for being so horrible to you Kisshu and not listening to you, and she completely blamed herself for your death. I think she blamed herself for everything really. Then she broke up with Masaya, something about "school girl crushes don't last forever" or something but deep down the real reason is that she loves you. She just didn't know what to do, she was drowning in her own guilt and pain and anger and I think there was probably quite a lot she wasn't telling me. She kept saying how she wanted to run away from it all, to escape everything. And she did.' The Mew took another swig of coffee and sniffed, her lip trembling slightly. The others at the table were still trying to take all of this in and an empty silence filled the room.

Kisshu was currently experiencing a large variety of emotions, but one in particular over took them all, dread. His overwhelmed brain grasping onto something he hadn't noticed till now, something that unsettled him.

'You're taking in past tense...'

Small tears began to slip down Lettuce's flushed faced again as she stared at him apologetically, as if what she was about to say would hurt him or was her fault.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I went to go see her earlier because she didn't come to work today, something didn't feel right and it worried me, s-so I went to her h-house and found the front door unlocked. Her parents weren't home; they've gone to visit a sick relative or something, so I went s-straight to her room a-and...'

She sobbed slightly before taking a few calming breaths.

'She s-slit h-her wrists, she left a n-not saying she w-was sorry and she loved you. I'm so sorry!'

The distraught girl broke off and sobbed uncontrollably whilst the trio of aliens sat in shock.

A stunned Taruto slowly brought a hand to cover his mouth; he may not have gotten on with the old hag but she didn't deserve to die... Pai sat statue still, nothing could have prepared him for this! _So this was Lettuce's reason for turning to liquor._ The scientist wracked his brain for something, anything he could do in this situation, and then he looked at Kisshu. His face held no emotion, but his heart felt only pain. It was like he was drowning.

Suddenly, Pai's brain sprang into life.

'Lettuce, do you have any Mew aqua left?'

The girl looked up and wiped her eyes,

'Y-yes I think so, why?'

'I know how to fix this.'

Lettuce then stood up on shaky legs and made her way to the basement, retrieved the remaining Mew aqua and returned to the table.

'What now?' She asked, handing a small box to Pai.

'Take us to her.'

There they were; standing outside the Momomiya residence, 9:30 pm. No lights were on inside the house, it looked so miserable. Lettuce led the way down the path and opened the door; she flicked a light on then proceeded up the stairs. Kisshu allowed his feet to drag him along, his chest like lead and his head empty. He didn't want to believe it, it was just too painful, everything around him as blurred and tinged with monochrome tones and his washed out brain was unable to register anything real. All he could think about was her...

They came to a halt at her bedroom door where Lettuce sucked in a shuddering breath. Slowly she swung the door open, turned the light on and stepped in, just to find hot tears flooding her face once again. Pai walked over and put an arm around her for support as he looked sadly at the girl on the bed, and then helped Lettuce sit on the floor as her knees gave way as sobs shook her delicate frame. Taruto just stood in the doorway, looking at Ichigo with what can only be described as trauma in his wide eyes as his knees weakened slightly. He then turned around and grabbed his brother's hand, guiding him into the room towards Pai who held out the Mew aqua, gesturing for Kisshu to take it.

Pale, trembling hands clutched at the crystal and numb legs made their way to the bedside. He carefully laid the Mew aqua over her heart and watched as it shimmered and sunk into the girl's body, she was soon bathed in a bright white and the witnesses had to shield their eyes for a second. When the glow faded, all eyes were on Ichigo, who finally, thankfully took a well deserved breath. Relief washed over the small cluster of beings like a tidal wave, Lettuce's tears slowed and a small smile found its way to her lips, Taruto let out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding and then slid down the wall to the floor, Pai walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Ichigo's chest.

'She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep. I suggest do the same, it's been a long day.'

'We can stay here, I don't want to leave her anyway and Taruto's fallen asleep already.' Lettuce gestured to the sleeping boy with a smile and Pai nodded. He then turned to Kisshu-who hadn't moved- and sighed, then led him to the desk chair opposite the bed.

'Kisshu, get some sleep, you'll get to talk to her in the morning okay? She's going to be fine.'

The numb alien just nodded and mumbled a 'thanks' before curling up in the small chair. Pai returned to his spot next to Lettuce and sat beside her, the pair smiled at each other, then let sleep claim them for the night.

Sunlight streamed in through the window and bird song could be heard as one teenage alien awoke to the nightmare he hoped he had left behind. However, to his surprise, he found the others already awake; Ichigo was sat up against the headboard of her bed and talking quietly to the others. _She really is alive..._ Pai was the first to notice the conscious Kisshu and ushered Lettuce and Taruto out of the room.

'We'll leave you two alone, you need to talk.' He closed the door behind him as the thick silence resumed again.

Ichigo looked down at her hands, she felt too ashamed to look the boy in the eye, but all Kisshu could do was stare. She was awake, she as alive, she was okay. He let out a small sigh.

'Koneko-chan? Can you look at me?'

The girl swallowed hard and turned her head to look at him, she gazed at him in awe almost. He was here, with her, finally.

'You came back...' She said with a small, quiet voice.

'Apparently I should have come back sooner.'

The cat Mew bowed her head, sighing and biting her lip.

'I'm sorry, I just...nothing felt right anymore, everything was just so empty...and you weren't here...' She fidgeted nervously, knowing that if she looked at him again she would probably burst into tears.

'No, I'm sorry. I should have come back sooner; I mean it's technically my fault you're in this mess in the first place-'

'I love you Kisshu.'

He sat there, fully accepting her words. A huge grin adopted his features as he floated over to the bed and settled next to her, he cupped her chin and made her look at him.

'I love you too, Koneko-chan.'

There. He said it. As he had so many times before, but this time, she actually listened. And for the first time in a long time, Ichigo found herself smiling. God how he'd missed that smile. And, of course, he took this as the perfect chance to kiss her; which she happily responded to. When they broke apart, he looked her dead in the eye and his voice became deadly serious.

'Promise me, you will never, ever do anything like this again.'

She nodded vigorously and they smiled at each other; then she threw her arms around him and pulled him close.

'I missed you, I missed you so much!' He smiled and held onto her tightly.

'I missed you too, Kitten, more than you know.'

**Arw it's so fwuffy, although it was pretty depressing at the start... Don't worry it gets happy!**

**R&R for the next chapter!**


	3. Pai's Regret

**Pai's Regrets**

Seeing Pai pace was a common thing now a days; he could often be found pacing the floor in front of his bed or around his lab, lost in deep thoughts. It never usually bothered Taruto, but this time was different because he knew exactly why he was doing it. _He's thinking about the final battle again..._ Although the young one had forgiven his brother for everything long ago, the scientist could never forgive himself. Taruto sighed and glanced over at Lettuce who was frowning at the sight.

'Pai stop it.'

The small boy planted himself in front of the elder one with a stern look on his face. Sighing, Pai flopped down on one of the couch chairs dejectedly, head in his hands as he sighed again.

'Why haven't you killed me yet? I betrayed you and yet you so willingly forgive me. I killed you, hate me!'

Pai's head shot up as he glared at the boy in front of him, silently begging for some kind of punishment; his wise grey eyes swirling with misery and regrets, more so than any one man deserves to carry. Taruto just stood there; tears of anger, sadness and annoyance prickled threateningly at the edges of his eyes. He felt the strong urge to give the man a smack, maybe then that would knock some sense into him at least.

'Pai for goodness sake we've been over this! I forgave you because you are my brother, no matter what happens and no matter what you do nothing is going to change that! You had no choice but to kill me because you were being brainwashed-!'

'That's no excuse!'

Pai was standing again, the hatred of himself flooding his system and tears were now freely running down Taruto's face.

'That doesn't excuse the fact that I murdered a child, my brother, my own flesh and blood! Do you think Mew Pudding is ever going to accept me being here? She was distraught when you died! And Mother and Father don't even consider me to be their son anymore, I'm dead to them. You should have left me to my punishment and saved yourselves.'

'You think we'd leave you behind? You're our brother Pai! Do you think we would have made it here by ourselves? Been able to sort a truce? And neither me nor Kisshu would have known what to do last night, Ichigo would still be dead if it wasn't for you! And besides, you fixed it; I mean I'm alive aren't I?'

Pai sighed for the third time that morning and sunk back down onto the chair again, bowing his head in defeat. Taruto sat next to him and put his head on his shoulder, trying to bring some comfort to him if anything.

Lettuce, who had been sat in the window seat listening to the argument intently, picked up her cell phone and sent a message. _There,_ she thought,_ now Pai has a chance to fix something else..._

Upstairs, Kish and Ichigo could be found leaning against the bedroom door, they had also been listening to the quarrel. They looked at each other, silently asking one another if they could do anything to help, but they decided not to interfere for now.

Meanwhile, nobody downstairs had moved an inch for the past ten minutes. The silence was thick but not uncomfortable, and was soon broken by a tapping at the front door. Three heads flicked towards the sudden noise and Lettuce hopped up, quickly going to answer it while muffled footsteps could be heard upstairs. There on the threshold stood Pudding, clad her usual orange attire and a soft smile on her cheery little face,

'Hi Lettuce, what's going on na no da?'

A small gasp followed by a groan was heard from within as Pai heard the tinkling voice and two sets of footsteps ascended the stairs.

'Yea Lettuce what is going on?' Ichigo stood side by side with Kisshu, a questioning look present on both faces.

The girl in question smiled and said simply 'Pai has some mistakes he needs to fix.'

'P-Pai?' The little girl at the door clinched her fists slightly and a pout made its way onto her features, 'He's back na no da?' Lettuce nodded and let her in, then looked over at Pai who looked quite frankly betrayed.

'It's for your own good Pai.'

Pai sighed as he and Taruto stood up awaiting the onslaught that was soon to come from Pudding. She glared at him and stated plainly,

'You killed him.'

'Yes.'

'You hurt my friends.'

'Yes.'

'Because you had to.'

'Yes.'

Every word stung, digging deeper at his already black and blue heart. Pudding broke eye contact and looked at the ground, sighing,

'He forgave you?'

'Yes.'

There was silence for a few moments, then the tears Pudding hadn't realised she'd been shedding stopped and she smiled.

'Then I suppose na no da, I can forgive you too.'

Pai blinked, _what?_ The yellow Mew giggled slightly and walked over to where he sat,

'I can't stay mad at people, it's just a quality of being Pudding na no da.'

She grinned and hugged him around the middle, and hesitantly, he hugged back. Although, Pai being Pai wasn't a know giver of hugs, so he was a bit awkward in doing so. Everybody present smiled at the scene; Kisshu put and arm around his Kitten who snuggled against him slightly and Lettuce blinked back happy tears. The peace was broken however by Taruto who yelped as Pudding let go of Pai and glomped the poor boy and laughter filled the room.

'I missed you Taru-Taru na no da!'

'Yea, I guess I missed you too.'

The poor alien was immediately half strangled again by a more than happy Pudding.

'And don't call me that!'

A few hours past as the group just talked, discussing truce plans and filling each other in on what had happened since they last met.

'Well I'm glad to see you're feeling better from last night Ichigo, and you Lettuce.' Taruto said, causing Ichigo to frown and Lettuce to blush.

'What happened to Lettuce?' She asked.

'Um, well as you know, Lettuce was the one who found you and um, decided to raid the cafes liquor cabinet...' Taruto trailed of, not needing to explain any further.

'Lettuce got drunk na no da?!' Pudding was grinning at her madly blushing friend who started stuttering.

'Uh well y-yea kind of.'

'I'm sorry Lettuce.'

'Don't be Ichigo, it's all over now right?' Ichigo nodded and smiled. Lettuce then turned to Kisshu apologetically.

'I uh, I'm sorry about last night Kisshu, I wasn't trying to hit you.'

Kisshu smiled and nodded, brushing it aside. Feeling Ichigo's confusing he looked at her and explained.

'She nearly hit me with a bottle.'

'Lettuce!' Ichigo looked at her in shock.

'I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting him to teleport in right at that moment!' A few chuckles floated around the room before Lettuce stood up,

'Anybody want a cup of tea?' Everyone in the room nodded.

'Hm, I was half expecting the bird Mew to break down the door at the mention of tea.' Kisshu commented, smirking proudly at his own joke. Eyes were rolled and chuckles let loose at the thought of their tea-addicted friend.

'I'll help you Lettuce.' Pai got up and followed the blushing girl to the kitchen, trying to ignore the near identical smirks produced from Kish and Ichigo and the muffled giggles from the younger two.

_Immature fools..._

Lettuce filled the kettle and set it to boil as Pai found the cups and placed six of them on the counter. Lettuce popped a tea bag in each one, grabbed the milk and sugar then set everything on a tea tray she found in one of the cupboards.

'Lettuce?'

'Hm?'

'Why are you blushing?'

'W-wha- I-I am?' She put a hand on her cheek and felt the heat.

'Yes. You always seem to blush around me, and also your heart beat increases and you can never look me in the eye.' He took a step towards the girl who took a step back, eyes wide.

'And all of this implies,' he took another step forward and Lettuce found her back pressed against the counter, 'that you're in love with me.'

Lettuce stood in shock, slightly creeped out by his accuracy, _how does he do that? _She gulped and took a deep breath (A/N: she's been doing that a lot recently 0.o) preparing herself for rejection slash humiliation.

'Y-yes Pai, I think I might be.' To her surprise, he didn't run away screaming; he smiled.

'Good, because I do believe that I'm in love with you Lettuce Midorikawa.' Lettuce thought for a moment that she was hearing things, but was proved wrong when he bent down and place a small, tender kiss upon her lips. Neither of them could be happier as they smiled at each other, and on the other side of the door, four figures who had previously been pressed up against the wood grinned and high fived each other, doing silent little happy dances and all thinking the same thing:

_Finally! Jeez it took them long enough..._

**TADA! Ooh drama, ooh my awful attempt at comedy, ooh PaixLettuce fluff!**

**Hope you likey like! :3**

**R&R for next chapter :D**


	4. Taruto's Feelings

**Taruto's Feelings**

'Wait wait wait, so lemme get this straight; you got exiled from your own planet for saving it and Pai nearly got executed so you came to Earth looking for a place to live?'

'Yep, pretty much.'

Three aliens, five mutant super girls and two humans sat in the empty cafe; on one side, a green haired alien and a cat girl sat together, the boys arm around the girl's slender shoulders. An older and more mature alien sat beside a girl infused with the DNA of a finless porpoise and held one of her small hands in his own, much bigger one. Then there was the younger two; a brunette boy floated cross legged in mid air whilst a monkey Mew sat precariously balanced on a beach ball to his right. These people had been telling a story, informing others of what they must know.

On the other side, sat those who knew nothing. Zakuro sat with a blank face and Mint sipped her tea with narrowed eyes, Keiichiro stood calmly by Ryou who was trying to absorb all he was being told. All that separated these people was a clean, white topped table.

'And how do we know we can trust you?' Ryou gave the three other-worldly beings a wary look.

'Our planet is restored; there is no need for us to take over this one.' Pai replied calmly.

Ryou kept his eyes narrow and tapped his chin a few times, finally coming to a decision.

'Fine, you can stay. But you have to work for me.' The Mews giggled as the aliens all sweat dropped.

'And the ears are going to raise some eyebrows around here. You'll need to find a way to cover them or something.' Keiichiro commented, smiling as usual.

'I'm sure I could figure something out.' Pai replied, and actually smiled.

'Wow, so he can smile.' Mint took another sip of her tea absently.

'Mint!'

'Well, it's not like he showed any emotion the last time he was here!'

A moment of silence issued as the others in the room thought about this, then nodded and murmured in agreement.

Taruto sniggered and turned to his older brother who was frowning,

'She does have a point Pai.'

'Hm.'

Two weeks later, everybody was settled. Pai was staying in the Cafe's spare room, Kisshu was living with Ichigo (much to her Father's dismay) and Taruto was living with Pudding and her hyperactive siblings.

The boys were also working at the cafe, they had to wear white shirts, black pants and shoes, and each had their own bow ties; Kisshu's being green, Pai's purple and Taruto's red. Pai had developed a tablet they each could take that minimised their ears so they were still slightly pointed but human sized. They lightened the Mew's work load noticeably and earned the establishment many more customers due to such good service. Although, most of it was likely due to teenage girls who wanted to gawk at the boys (mainly Kisshu.) As you can imagine, this did not go down well with a certain red head.

Everyone had just finished closing down the Cafe for the night-well, everybody accept Mint of course. After saying their goodbyes, Kish and Ichigo left the building hand in hand as Pai and Lettuce settled down at one of the tables, Zakuro and Mint leaving shortly after. Taruto followed Pudding back to her-their house.

He still couldn't get used to the fact he was living with her, not that he minded of course. The boy got on well with her brothers and sisters, even if they did sometimes use him as a bouncy castle...

He watched as Pudding skipped on ahead of him, a warm fuzzy feeling was building up inside his chest again, he noticed this happened a lot around her. He also noticed that no matter what she did he became instantly amused or fascinated by it, and every time she spoke he found himself hanging on every word. He'd even stopped complaining about the stupid nickname, even her siblings called him 'Taru-Taru'. _But what is it? _He wondered, _what does it mean?_ He started drowning in his own thoughts, swirling emotions confusing him even more. Then, a thought struck him: _what if these thoughts, these feelings, mean that I-_

'We're home Taru-Taru na no da!'

The boy snapped out of his thoughts immediately and he noticed that they were, in fact, standing on the doorstep of their house.

'O-oh, right. Sorry, I was just...uh thinking...'

'It's okay na no da.' She grinned and swung the door open, revealing her family sitting around the living room with their aunt (she babysits when Pudding and Taruto are working)

'You're back! Hey guys their back!' Shouts and cries of welcoming and excitement were thrown at the pair who grinned at the children in front of them.

Their aunt smiled, waved goodbye and left them all to it.

Taruto was immediately glomped by Heicha, Hanacha, Chincha, Lucha and Honcha and Pudding giggled at the sight, calling to them to 'play nice' as she went to make dinner.

Two hours later and Pudding and Taruto were alone, after an exhausting day they had crashed on the sofa and Taruto's thoughts from earlier came back to pester him. _But what if I am? There's nothing wrong with that is there? But what if she doesn't...? Oh I don't know what to do! Maybe I should just tell her..._

Taking a breath, he turned to the girl seated next to him only to find that she had fallen asleep. He sighed and scooped her up, being careful not to wake her as he carried her to her bedroom.

He carefully laid her on the bed and covered her small frame with patterned blankets, smiling softly as she nestled into them in her sleep. He was about to leave but found he as suddenly unable to move. He was captivated by her. He swallowed and nervously, cautiously leaned forward and placed a small kiss upon her forehead.

'I-I t-think I love you Pudding Fong.' He whispered, stuttering even though she couldn't hear him.

'I love you too na no da.'

Taruto froze, _oh my __**god**__ she __**heard**__ me! But I thought she was asleep?! _The poor boy nearly started to hyperventilate. Whilst he was having his mini freak out the girl in the bed started to regain consciousness and realised what he had just said, and what she had said back. She sat up slowly and rubbed an eye, the turned to the alien at her bed side. He stood completely till, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

'Taru-Taru, you're gonna catch flies na no da.' She giggled at him as he collected himself and shook his head.

'Um, so, you uh heard me.' He shuffled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

'Yes na no da. And I meant what I said.'

He looked up at the girl he loved and smiled, receiving one of back of equal size.

'So did I.'

The pair continued to gaze at each other in the moonlight and realised just exactly what was meant by the word 'love'.

**Yay fluff! **

**R&R if you want the next chapter people, will probably be the last one though, writers block ha struck -_-**


	5. Happy Endings

**Happy Endings**

Finally, these six hearts, six souls all so different from each other, six small creatures that now share a space on this Earth had found each other.

For one pair, a fractured and burnt heart finally got what it yearned for, the love of a certain feline. This girl uncovered her feelings although it seemed it was too late. But he came back. He lugged his painfully tainted memories and black heart back to the girl he loved; only to find that his wishes had been granted, his prayers had been answered. One kiss, one kiss was all it took for his heart to be taped and stitched and put back together, piece by piece, bit by bit. Not only had she given him a reason to live again, but he had also saved her in more ways than he knew. The girl who was previously being eaten alive by her own misery and guilt was now filled with a light headed giddy happiness. For the first time in a long time they were both happy, because all they needed was each other.

For another, a logical mind found his thoughts being constantly interrupted by a girl, a human no less. Having previously believed that all human kind were weak and pathetic creatures he still found himself being drawn to this Earthling with a force so great it tweaked a fear within him that he had never really experienced before. Said human girl was undoubtedly getting feelings for this alien to; everytime his eyes found her small form she blushed uncontrollably. She always just assumed it was because his gaze was so hard, so penetrating, as though they were searching into her very soul but she never connected it to love. By means of a truce, these two individuals were brought together and realised that these feelings were real, so the scientist and the experiment became one, and (if Pai's calculations were correct) they'd always be happy as long as they were together.

Last but most certainly not least, a monkey Mew found friendship with a reluctant alien. The small boy's feelings were all so jumbled; love? What? No way! How? Slowly but surely his feelings began to expand until one day, he confessed; whispered affections in the ear of the little monkey who embraced him with her own feelings of love. They knew, they were meant for each other because anyone can see that they're the perfect two.

These people had no fear of being judged in any way because it didn't matter what anybody said or thought about them, they were together and happy and that's all that will ever matter.

Ten years had passed since the final battle; Kish and Ichigo were happily married and hoping to start a family of their own soon, Pai and Lettuce were engaged and expecting a mini Lettuce or Pai any time now, and Pudding and Taruto were practically up for nomination of the cutest couple of the year award.

The group were currently gathered and the house Ichigo shared with Kish, the pair had an 'announcement' to make and called for an emergency meeting.

Soon enough they came trotting down the stairs, Ichigo smiling and blushing softly followed by Kisshu who was grinning like an idiot.

'Hey guys, what's going on?' Lettuce inquired with a kind smile.

Ichigo bit her lip on a grin and looked over a Kisshu, he smirked and put an arm round her waist, looking extremely proud of himself.

'Well, there's something very important we need to tell you...' The cat girl glanced around the room, drawing out every second to deliberately create tension whilst the others sat expectantly, beside her Kisshu was close to hopping from foot to foot.

'What is it?!' Taruto whined, the excitement and tension getting to him. Ichigo giggled.

'I'm pregnant!' The happy couple were soon practically glomped by their overjoyed friends.

Cheers and cries of congratulations were thrown around the room as they group hugged (yes even Pai joined in.) The celebration was cut short however when Lettuce's hands flew to her swollen belly.

'Oh my gosh!' She exclaimed, everyone stopped immediately and spun to face her, Pai was immediately at her side.

'What? What is it, what's wrong?'

'I-I think my waters just broke!' Pai's eyes widened as realisation sunk in, Kish and Taruto looked like they were about to freak and Ichigo and Pudding squealed and rushed the soon to be parents out of the door.

'Quick, quick, quick get to the hospital everybody go, go, go!' Ichigo ordered, surprisingly calm as everybody got into their cars and drove to the hospital at high speed. This was going to be a long night.

On May 21st 4:27am, a child named Ayame was born weighing at 7lbs 5oz. Overwhelmed parents held the little girl close to them as proud aunts and uncles gazed in awe at the sight. They really were becoming one big family.

**Fin!**

**Yes it's short, yes it's cheesy but here you go.**

**R&R people!**


End file.
